


Where to? Anywhere

by monwuju



Category: Monsta X (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: F/M, and his crying passenger soobin, and this prompt was perfect i guess, i know it's random but i wanted to write these two for a while, taxi driver kihyun, the summary sucks rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monwuju/pseuds/monwuju
Summary: Yoo Kihyun had seen it all during his few years as a taxi driver. But he never delved into anyone else's business. Not because he didn't care but because it wasn't anything to do with him. Once they reached their destination, his passengers would exit his vehicle and he'd most likely never encounter them again.So why did Kihyun find himself going out of his way to find out why this woman was crying?





	Where to? Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece inspired by a prompt by a CuriousCat anon.
> 
> "A taxi driver and a crying passenger. The story is told of why."
> 
> For some reason, Kihyun and Soobin fit this prompt. I always wanted to write them together (main vocals, short, glorious noses) and now seemed like a good time. Hope you don't mind the 'crossing over' of groups lmao. I love Monsta X and WJSN, so. It's not really supposed to be a ship, but if the shoe fits!

Peering into the rear view mirror once more, Kihyun frowns to find his passenger _still_ has her head buried in her hands. It's not like he hasn't seen people do that before, a lot of people did that as soon as they sat down in his taxi, stress and exhaustion engulfing them. The busy Seoul lifestyle was unrelenting, so he understood that it could take its toll on people, including himself. So usually he would leave people be and simply do his job and drive them to their destination. Besides, after two or three minutes his passengers would usually lift their heads up, apologise for whatever and seem generally fine. However, this certain passenger hadn't lifted her head up in _five_ minutes and Kihyun became worried.

And what was more worrying was that when asked where she was headed to, the young woman had quietly told him "Anywhere. Just not here. Thank you." Kihyun hadn't received such a request in his two years as a taxi driver and would usually refuse to take someone on a pointless journey, however it was a relatively quiet night in terms of business so he figured he may as well. That and the woman seemed like she really needed to get out of the place. Kihyun didn't know why; he hadn't asked. And the woman didn't tell him.

Glancing at the image of the woman in the mirror once more, he decided he should speak up and ask if she was okay. It was common decency, right? He wasn't _completely_ an asshole, especially not to women. (Yeah, yeah. Greatest feminist of his generation, he knows.) Besides, this woman had not moved _in the slightest_ since she first entered the car, ten minutes ago now. Wouldn't she get a neck cramp or something?

But before the black-haired male could open his mouth, the passenger let out a soft sob.

 _Oh shit,_ Kihyun thought, turning his head back to properly look at the woman as they were waiting at traffic lights. _I do_ **_not_ ** _know how to deal with criers._ He frowned deeply, pondering over what his plan of action would be. Whatever it was, he had to make sure he proceeded with caution and sensitivity. Which he was capable of, but sometimes he could let his exasperation get the best of him. He was working on it, though.

He was about to clear his throat when the woman broke out into uncontrollable sobbing. Loud and high-pitched, it was a dreadful noise. Not because of how it sounded, but of what it meant. A grimace replaced the expression of surprise that was previously on Kihyun’s face. This woman was hurting. Even though it was totally none of his business and on any other day wouldn’t ask for details, today was a different day.

Kihyun decided it would be best to talk to the woman while the vehicle was stationary, so he made a right into the parking lot of an old, shut down cinema. All the while, the small woman’s crying was unrelenting. God, Kihyun almost choked up himself. But he had to keep it together if he hoped to console her. He didn’t know how he intended to do so, but he’d figure it out.

After parking the car, Kihyun stared into the rear view mirror at the woman once more before turning in his seat to face her the best he could. “Miss...why are you crying?” he asked timidly, unsure if he had been heard. He had been, and the woman slowly stopped crying and unclenched her fingers from her pale pink hair. The hands traveled to her face and he slowly lifted her head up to look at the driver through her fingers. Seemingly embarrassed, she hid her eyes and tilted her head downwards. Kihyun couldn’t suppress a small smile.

“I-I’m-I’m so sorry...I-I forgot I was-That I-I…” Said the passenger, her words muffled by her hands. Her hands bunched up and her shoulders shook gently, signaling that she was starting to cry again. Kihyun felt his heart tighten.

“Wait, no. Please don’t cry again. And don’t apologise...everyone cries. It’s okay to.” Kihyun spoke softly and sincerely. He was tempted to reach out and gently pat the woman on the head or arm but decided against it. They were still strangers after all. They didn’t even know each other’s names.

His words seemed to comfort the woman somewhat because she ceased her sobbing immediately and turned her head back upwards to look at him through her fingers again. Obviously, she wanted to hide her face, mostly her swollen, red eyes. Not that Kihyun would judge, because you weren’t gonna look hot as hell after crying your heart out.

“Thank you. For c-caring enough to ask.” She managed to say, and Kihyun smiled widely.

“No need to thank me….oh!” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of tissues, which he then offered to the woman. “Here you go, Miss…sorry but may I ask your name?”

Hesitantly, the woman removed one hand from her face and accepted the tissues. She nodded in thanks and slowly began to remove a tissue. She smiled shyly, her tear-stained cheeks flushing a little redder than they already were. “P-Park Soobin.” The woman, Soobin, tells him quietly.

Kihyun nodded slightly, and watched the other gently wipe her tear-stained face and dab at her eyes. Was it creepy to stare at a woman wiping her tears? The man was worried he was overstepping boundaries or something. But he found his eyes glued to Soobin’s face. Even though her face was slightly swollen and red, she appeared to be pretty. Yeah it was dark, but there was enough light to see her clearly. Small eyes, pink lips and a sharp nose. Her nose was definitely her prominent feature. She had a beautiful nose.

 Soobin suddenly felt aware of the other staring at her and laughed nervously. She stopped wiping her face and looked down at her lap. “Um...and...Mr…?” She asked, hinting at Kihyun to disclose his own name.

 “Wh-Oh! Sorry…” The man babbled, heat rising to his cheeks as he made an effort to look everywhere but at Soobin. He suddenly rummaged through his pocket and pulled out his taxi badge, holding it by the lanyard and dangling it by his face. “Yoo Kihyun.” he told her, his face imitating the picture of him on the badge.

 This caused Soobin to laugh, a sound that was soft and melodic despite the slight hoarseness in her voice. And it was contagious because it got Kihyun laughing too. After the laughter died down, they settled into a silence that was neither awkward yet not entirely comfortable. It was strange, how two strangers could get along so fast, especially considering the situation.

 Kihyun was the one to break the silence.

 “So,” he began, observing Soobin’s expression. She still seemed upset, but she was smiling a little. “Why were you crying? Uh...if you don’t mind me asking.”

 Soobin visibly stiffened, curling her fingers over her bare knees. Kihyun was worried that she was going to cry again when she looked at her lap. He tried to peer through her pink hair to see if she was indeed crying again, only for her to look up again with a deep sigh. He himself internally sighed in relief. He didn’t know if he could stop her crying a second time.

 “I-I just had enough. Of everything! My friends, family, coworkers...my entire life! I just want it to...stop? End? God, I don’t know!” Kihyun watched as the woman spilled out her feelings, ranted about everything and anything and noticed how animated she while doing so. He nodded in understanding because he related so much and recalled how many times he had been in her position. Life could get so overwhelming, to the point where you figured just ending it would be the best option. Soobin exhaled deeply, signaling the end of her heated ramblings. She sat back in the seat, resting her head and looking up at the roof of the car. She closed her eyes, still aware of Kihyun’s presence but not particularly caring. Once you rant your heart out to a stranger, are they really still a stranger?

 “Sorry about that. But thanks for listening, Kihyun-ssi.” She said, slowly sitting up to look at him again with a smile. “I actually feel so much better.”

 This caused Kihyun to smile widely. A smile that spread to Soobin’s face. The other noted how much better a smiling Soobin looked over a crying one.

 “You’re welcome. Sometimes, all you need is for someone to listen.” Kihyun told her. He rolled his neck to try and remove the the knot that had formed. Man, he didn’t need a neck injury right now.

 “Oh...oh my god! I’ve been wasting your time! There’s so many people you could be taking around! God, will you get in trouble? I’m so s-” Kihyun raised a hand to quieten Soobin, the smile never leaving his face. He’d never quite met a woman like her. (And he’d met a lot of women...no, don't laugh it’s true!)

 “Hey, it’s fine. Work’s been real quiet tonight - I was lucky to give you a ride. And don’t even think about payment. I’ll get you home safe and sound, and free of charge.” Soobin was about to object but Kihyun on shook his head. “No, I insist! Anyway, your company was payment enough.” he told her and gave a wink. Soobin flushed and Kihyun immediately turned in his seat and hit his head on the steering wheel. _You dumb piece of shit! Why did you do that?!_ He mentally cursed himself, regretting ever opening his mouth in the first place. Well, he didn’t _entirely_ , but those last 30 seconds didn’t have to happen.

 “God, I’m sorry.” he said as he started up the car and began to back out of the parking lot. He peered in the rear view mirror briefly and saw Soobin smiling to herself. That was a good sign. She didn’t see him as a fucking creep, then. But the woman didn’t respond, so maybe he still fucked up? _How do you fuck up a friendship before it even began? Wait, friendship? Are we even friends...were we even going to be? Wait, how old even is she? Oh my god!_ Kihyun was thinking about it, way too much.

 “Um, do you know where I live?” Soobin finally asked, peering out the window to see where Kihyun was going. The man almost stepped on the brakes. Almost. He glanced at Soobin sheepishly through the mirror and quickly looked away. Man, he was the epitome of idiot sometimes.

 “Not really…” He told her and peered through the rear view mirror at his passenger and possibly, _hopefully_ , friend.

 “Where to?”

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. I'll be posting more of my writing that has been inspired by prompts and also just some general ones. 
> 
> Feel free to request on my CuriousCat (axewsyou) or twitter (@monwujux)!


End file.
